


Steve/Bucky Hidden Gems

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [85]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in September 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Steve/Bucky Hidden Gems

For this theme, we defined "hidden gems" as either:

  1. Fics with 500 kudos or fewer, OR
  2. Fics that 2000 kudos or fewer that you accidentally stumbled upon and “WOW! Why haven't I seen or heard about this one before? I must tell everyone about it!”



### Steve/Bucky Hidden Gems

 **Title:** Ace Outside The Hole  
**Why:** modern AU. Asexual Steve attempts a Tinder hookup.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503509>

**Title:** april rain song  
**Why:** I can never resist a good 'Bucky finds Steve's sketchbook' fic!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635172>

**Title:** Army Proof  
**Why:** Modern Army AU where Steve still becomes Captain America, there are failed logistics and an epistolary romance  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908400/>

**Title:** Bullshit  
**Why:** Funny and solid Jim Morita POV oneshot set during the 107th's transport to Hydra's Krieschburg Factory. Deals with several heavy topics, please heed the tags.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798851>

**Title:** Can I Be Your Man  
**Why:** Lingerie Kink. FWB to Lovers!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025325>

**Title:** Come What May  
**Why:** A beautiful, dramatic, utterly luscious Moulin Rouge AU with courtesan Bucky and undercover Steve and all sorts of dancing and scarf sharing! A total chef’s kiss with gorgeous art.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951547/>

**Title:** Crowding the Hitter  
**Why:** Shrunkyclunks with tailor Bucky! Trash monsters! Bucky makes a friend! That friend is Natasha!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601753/>

**Title:** despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained) [Podfic]  
**Why:** I'm still working my way through this one, but I love it so much. The way the podficer's vocal expression brings Bucky's scattered thoughts and emotions to life is heartbreaking in the best way.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392882>

**Title:** don’t threaten me with a good time  
**Why:** H O N E Y M O O N  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102404>

**Title:** Eggshell  
**Why:** a tender modern soulmate AU with snarky soulmarks, age difference, and coping with depression.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850933>

**Title:** Electric Hearts  
**Why:** because this has androids and socio-political commentary and Steve being so STEVE that it hurts me every time I read it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754579>

**Title:** everybody needs a reason why they run  
**Why:** Pepperony plus WW3some. Stargate Atlantis AU!!! Which you don’t need to know anything about prior to reading. Married People! SPACE ADVENTURES!!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056990/>

**Title:** Fashion Victim  
**Why:** This is a fun, lighthearted fic that makes me smile. A lot of Bucky taking his post-winter Soldier life in new and exciting directions  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040326>

**Title:** Forgive Me if You Remember  
**Why:** Post IW Shrunkyclunks which is so under-explored thus far in this pairing. I really enjoy the plot and the way the Avengers undo the Snap (written pre-EG) (I just had this in #fic-recs but realized it’s perfect for here too)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218626/>

**Title:** Fractals  
**Why:** Bucky's time with HYDRA featuring flickers of persistent memory related to Steve, with canon divergent hopeful ending where Steve finds him in Bucharest and they have a real conversation. Written for CapRBB 2019, so it might have gotten overlooked in the stash.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413976/>

**Title:** fuck a jubilee, who wants it  
**Why:** Great Natasha and Bucky friendship moment, and Bucky finds a ritual to recognize his healing. Gen.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599693>

**Title:** Guide  
**Why:** <500 kudos. Steve revisits his old tenement, now a museum. Short but satisfying.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178471>

**Title:** Home of the Brave  
**Why:** This is a series but no fic in it has over 500 kudos and they all deserve more kudos. This is a Steve and Bucky from the comics and not the MCU but they are still the characters we know and love. The fics are also so hopeful as Bucky “makes” Steve leave the superhero life.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/50668>

**Title:** Kelly, the Well-Meaning and Very Confused Barista (it’s a Barbershop Quartet fic but it has some really great Bucky content)  
**Why:** I’m reccing the podfic version specifically because the performance just enhances the story, it’s so adorable! Podfic is a gift to fandom and people who do it are beyond talented.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840505>

**Title:** The Kinder Thing  
**Why:** Time Travel Shenanigans! An AU where Bucky meets Future!Steve but has never been friends with pre-serum Steve. Delightful.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795522>

**Title:** Laying Down Bricks  
**Why:** I know I've rec'd this one before, but I love it so much. Shrunkyclunks soulmate AU with one of the most intriguing, edge-of-your-seat plots I've ever read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271753>

**Title:** Long Overdue  
**Why:** Bucky returns some library books he checked out in the 40s. Has a little bit of outsider POV and epistolary writing, two of my favorite things.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311244>

**Title:** Metallurgy  
**Why:** I'm a sucker for fairy tale AUs and fics that explore autonomy. This is such a lovely Beauty and the Beast AU and a creative, angsty, ultimately hopeful take on the “beast”, Bucky's consciousness and body, and his love for Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111846/>

**Title:** Mine is the Shining Future  
**Why:** Brooklyn AU with Immigrant Steve. How they fall in love just gives me butterflies. Loved this movie and it feels so much like it. :heart:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600383>

**Title:** My Heart Beets for You  
**Why:** A perfectly condensed <1000 word snapshot featuring established relationship + assholes in love, in which Steve calls Bucky's trolling bluff by doubling down. Great characterizations, just a lot of fun.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197360>

**Title:** Notebook No. 6 Series  
**Why:** Each fic has less than 500 kudos! It’s Bucky’s love letter to Steve. Heartbreaking and warming in turns. It’s such a lovely introspection into what Bucky was thinking up until he goes to cryo. I cried a lot.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000986>

**Title:** Nothing to Prove  
**Why:** Short and steamy pre-war plot-what-plot with deliciously determined top!Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251976>

**Title:** the only john wayne left in this town  
**Why:** HALLOWEEN SMUT. THAT’S ALL.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474778>

**Title:** Pull Together Men  
**Why:** pre-war, Steve and Bucky confront their feelings and also 1940s ideas about masculinity  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175678>

**Title:** A shape you wore in dreams  
**Why:** A lovely, introspective WW2 getting together fic  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696378>

**Title:** sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc  
**Why:** outsider POV. Bucky is the weird cryptid uncle no one questions too closely. Someone brings Steve over for family dinner.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243867>

**Title:** Solid Gold  
**Why:** Soft domestic Steve and Bucky. Steve finding his place in the world. A Sequel to From What Seemed Like A Ruin :chef kiss:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882058>

**Title:** Something New, Something Gold  
**Why:** INDIANA JONES BUCKY!!!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288299>

**Title:** Start Together  
**Why:** I kinda understand why this one doesn’t have a lot of kudos, since the tags could be off putting (and you should definitely mind the tags, the consent play/humiliation aspects are big parts of the story), but I really enjoyed it and thought the emotions were really well handled, especially the opening.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581584>

**Title:** Teshuva  
**Why:** An alternative version of CW. Everytime I re-read I'm reminded how much sense the characters' choices make, from their own perspectives, in this telling–it's so persuasively characterized. Plus, Bucky's quiet reflections on repentance.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167353>

**Title:** This Enchanted Place  
**Why:** Exquisite Swan Lake AU with identity porn and so many feelings <3  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474445/>

**Title:** A Touch of Nature  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky go to work at Grand Canyon National Park in 1938. This is short and lovely.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601000>

**Title:** The Truth May Vary  
**Why:** MAGIC PIXIE DREAM STEVE!! Or the one where Loki is Steve’s father  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818410/>

**Title:** Under My Cypresses (series)  
**Why:** a short post-WS series, with Bucky in 1st-person POV narrative, which I haven't seen often. I don't always love 1st person but this is really effective  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/172775>

**Title:** what is that song you sing for the dead  
**Why:** A small slice of life between Steve and Bucky. Thinking about their family and their mothers. :warning: for grief/mourning themes  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454899>

**Title:** When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
**Why:** A small, layered moment in Brooklyn before the war  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566524>

**Title:** Will There be Any Freight Trains in Heaven?  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky try to get by on their own on the rails across America. Mutual Pining, “Roadtrip” across America!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343460/>

**Title:** worn out places, worn out faces  
**Why:** because the tag “this is a western dystopian fake lovers on the run action movie AU” is incredibly accurate but also it's just SO MUCH MORE and made me feel more feelings than I'm comfortable admitting to in public places.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838551/>

**Title:** You're the Biggest Man in the World Now, and You're Covered in Gold  
**Why:** I had a hard time jumping into Videophones, but this WW2 snapshot in the “an even earlier name” series is so good and warm it helped me understand where the characters were coming from, and now I want to read the rest.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071492>  
**Bonus:** all of the Videophones fics are under 500 kudos apiece  
**Why 2:** Why on this sweet Earth doesn't the Videophones series have more than 500 kudos!??!?? My brain!!!! How??  
**Series Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/502081>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
